macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-0 PHOENIX
VF-0 PHOENIX VARIABLE FIGHTER RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND With the VF-1's thermonuclear reaction engines delayed and intelligence indicating that the Anti-UN Forces had a Variable Fighter of their own, the UN needed a temporary replacement for the VF-1. The VF-0 was built to fill the needed gap. The VF-0 strongly resembles the VF-1 but is much larger to accommodate it's overtuned conventional engines. The VF-0 has conformal drop tanks on the dorsal surface in fighter mode and on the chest and back in Battloid mode. FAST Packs could also be mounted on the legs. Because of it's conventional engines the VF-0 needs delicate handling to avoid stalling the engines. The VF-0 also has a much shorter range than the VF-1 would have. Three models of the VF-0 were produced. The VF-0A standard model with a single head laser. The VF-0S command model with two head lasers. And the delta winged, two seat, single head laser VF-0D. The VF-0D is slightly slower than the other two models but it is more maneuverable and has an increased payload and electronic warfare capabilities. While the VF-0's engines are of a conventional design, the VF-0 is built with overtechnology. One such example is the SW-AG energy armor system. The System uses surplus power to ensure that the VF's moving parts stay locked together in it's different modes making the Variable Fighter as solid as any conventional design and as strong as a tank. This system would become an integral part on all future variable craft. While the exact number has been lost, surviving records indicate that 20-30 VF-0's were constructed. They were assigned to the Skull Squadron, under the command of Major Roy Focker, and stationed on the Aircraft Carrier Asuka II. The VF-0 first saw combat in 2008 over the South Pacific with the Anti-UN Forces SV-51 Variable Fighter. They would be withdrawn from frontline service after the VF-1 entered production. With the VF-0's original mission accomplished the remaining VF-0's were re-assigned to testing centers and gradually forgotten. They would have remained so if recently found and declassified documents had not shed new light on the UN's first operational Variable Fighter. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-0 Phoenix Class: Tactical Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Northrop Grumman / Stonewell Bellcom Introduction:'''2008 Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System, Two in the VF-0D Variants: VF-0A: General-issue UN Spacy variant. One head-turret-mounted Mauler laser cannon. VF-0D: Two-seat UN Spacy variant designed for enhanced attack and electronic warfare capabilities. Increased air combat maneuverability and payload as well as improved electronic warfare capabilities. High-maneuverability canard and clipped delta wing with dogtooth edge and large wing area. One head-turret-mounted laser cannon. VF-0S: Commander UN Spacy variant. Two head-turret-mounted mauler laser cannons. VF-0R: Retrofitted Variant with Two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines for Space Flight. MDC BY LOCATION: Head-50 Head Mounted Lasers (1-2)-15 each Fore-arms (2) -50 each Hands (2) -25 each Legs/Thrusters (2) -125 each (1) Main Body - 225 Pilot's Compartment-150 Wings (2) -100 each (125 VF-0D) Tails (2)-50 each External Fuel Tanks (4)-50 each Canards (VF-0D only)(2)-25 each GU-9 Gun Pod-90 Optional FAST Packs (2) -25 each NOTES: (1) Destruction of the main body will shut the unit down completely. SPEEDS: limited to Earth-like atmosphere for most models. RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 60 mph (96 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 300 mph (480 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION: 312 mph (500 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: VF-0A/S: Mach 2.74 with a service ceiling of 25000m without rocket booster assistance. VF-0D: Mach 2.62 with a service ceiling of 26500m without rocket booster assistance. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: LENGTH: 18.69m in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: Mass empty: VF-0A/S 16191 kg. PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two EGF-127 custom over-tuned conventional turbofan jet engines, each rated at 91.08 kN and 148.9 kN with afterburning. Three Shinnakasu ARR-2 maneuvering rocket motors in GERWALK and Battloid modes. RANGE: 1500 miles (2400 Km) 1. '''WEAPON SYSTEMS:MAULER ROV-20 ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASER CANNONS: Mounted on the head when in Soldier mode, but located on the underbelly when in Gerwalk and Fighter mode. 360 degree rotation. VF-0A and the VF-0D both have a single laser the VF-0S has two lasers. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defense o RANGE: 2000 feet (600 m) o DAMAGE: 1D4 M.D. per laser (VF-0A and D 1D4, VF-0S 2D4) o RATE OF FIRE: The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. o PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 2. HARDPOINTS: The VF-0 is designed with two hard points per wing, for a total of four hard points. 3. GU-9 35MM TRI-BARREL GUN POD: The standard issue armament for VF-O Variable Fighter is a 35 mm Gun POD, which is a much smaller caliber weapon that the gun pod carried by the VF-1 Valkyrie. The GU-9 however is an earlier model experimental version which although smaller in caliber makes up for this by a higher rate of fire. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defense o RANGE: 4000 ft (1200 m) o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D.C. o RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. o PAYLOAD: 10 Rounds. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forfeits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. 4. OPTIONAL FAST PACKS: Two optional FAST Packs micro-missile launcher/conformal tanks can be mounted on the back. The FAST Packs are armed with 30 Raytheon Erlikon GH-30B micro-missiles. Plus the QF-2200D o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Defense o RANGE: 3 miles (4.9 Km) o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 MD per missile o RATE OF FIRE: Individually or in volleys of 2-5 equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks o PAYLOAD: 15 micro missiles per leg for a total of 30 QF-2200D Additional MDC Main Body- 75 MICRO MISSILE LAUNCHERS: (5) Located in the side mounted thrusters are 8 missile launchers (4 per side) which provide additional weaponry for the Ghost Fighter. The QF-2200D will normally keep the missiles for specific mission parameters so as to be efficient and conserve ammunition. * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault * MISSILE TYPE: Any Short range missile * RANGE: 1 mile (1.6 km). * DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. * RATE OF FIRE: Volleys 5 per melee * PAYLOAD: 2 missiles per launcher, total of 10 missiles +1 Dodge +1 Strike From Fast packs 5. OPTIONAL FULL ARMOR FAST PACKS: The Valkyrie in Battroid mode, can be outfitted with 16.2 tons of additional armor and missiles systems.  Limited to Battloid mode; armor must be jettisoned to change modes.  Additional twin, supplement booster packs are added to help overcome the extra weight of the armor and o Additional M.D.C. Main Body/Pilot Compartment add -100 Right Arm add -25 Left Arm/Shield add -100 Legs add -75 Missile Shoulder mounts add -75 +1 Parry Additional Weapon Systems 1) Short Rang Missile Launchers (SHOULDER MOUNTED)(2): Located in either shoulder are two Missile Launcher packs mounting short range guided missiles for extra destructive capability close in. . o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha o RANGE: 5 miles o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-15 missiles per launcher o PAYLOAD: 15 missiles per launcher, 30 missiles total 2) Short Rang Missile Launchers (CHEST MOUNTED): Located in the chest are two Missile Launcher packs mounting short range guided missiles for extra destructive capability close in. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha o RANGE: 5 miles o DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. o RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-10 missiles per launcher o PAYLOAD: 10 missiles per chest launcher, 20 missiles total 6. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the pilot of the VF-0 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Variable Fighter is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: o Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. o Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. o "Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) o Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. o Kick: 1D6 M.D. o Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. o Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. o Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. o Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) ________________________________________ STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-0: • AUTO-PILOT: The VF-0 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto-pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. • COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS: The VF-0 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. The VF-0D can track 100 targets. • ESCAPE POD: The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-0 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. • EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL: All VF-0's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that work 40% of the time equiped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. • EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. • HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. • LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. • LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. • OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. • OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. • OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. • RADAR: AWG-20 radar FCS in nosecone with a 200 mile (321 km) range. • RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: The VF-0 features an IFF antenna, UHF antenna; head-turret-mounted hybrid sensor/TV camera eye system and radar sensor dome with rear periscope; VHF antenna in vertical stabilizer, and EC and retractable VHF antenna in vernier tail pack (extended in GERWALK mode); IFF/UHF data link antenna and TACAN/UHF antenna on dorsal section; ACS; two forward-looking infra-red (FLIR) sensors in recessed emplacements in leg-joint nacelles below and to the fore of the canopy. Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. • LANDING GEAR/CATAPULT HOOK: Included as part of the design specifications requested by the UN Navy the VF-0 Valkyrie features a catapult hook on the front retractable tricycle undercarriage for Naval Carrier launches. For Naval Carrier landings the VF-0 has twin arresting hooks mounted on the rear undercarriage. • SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-0's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. • STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All UN Spacy VF's come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) • TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The VF-0's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. ________________________________________ COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-0 TRAINING: BASIC VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING # • Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. # • 1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). # • Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. # • +1 to strike. in soldier mode, +1 in gerwalk, +1 in jet mode. # • +1 to parry # • +1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. # • +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. # • Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. # • Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-0 VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING # • Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. # • 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). # • Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. # • +1 on initiative. # • +3 to strike in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +1 in jet mode. # • +3 to parry # • +2 to dodge in solder mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. # • +2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. # • Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. # • Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ________________________________________ REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN • "Doe's All The Worlds' Mecha Guide: Stonewell/Bellcom VF-0 Phoenix Entry" • Macross Zero OVA: Episode 1